That Summer
by soccerfreeek324
Summary: It's summer and Sydney comes back to the home she left behind. To the things that mattered. Reunions. Paparazzi. Conspiracy. Hate. Love? All before college. Awkward? You know it. AU
1. Home Sweet Home

This is my newest Alias FanFiction story! I hope you guys like this one!

**Title:** That Summer

**Author:** Aryn (that's me!)

**Summary:** It's summer and Sydney comes back to the home she left behind. To the things that mattered. Reunions. Paparazzi. Conspiracy. Hate. Love? All before college. Awkward? You know it. An AU, S/V fic.

**Summary Background:** Sydney returns home to Los Angeles for the summer before she starts college. Where was she? you might ask. Well I really want you guys to give this story a chance, so don't judge this one before you read it. Sydney is a young rising star in Hollywood. I know a lot of people do or don't write this kind of fic, but I really want to give this a try. Okay. So during her senior year of high school, Syd went to Vancouver B.C., Canada to shoot a television series. That's her entire senior year of high school, the supposedly funnest year of high school. And she missed it all. Her family and friends are upset about this. Oh! And Syd and Vaughn absolutely loathe each other. Any questions? Good.

**Setting:** Los Angeles, another teenager setting. Sorry, I can relate better to this age. Nevermind. We'll make this a right-before college setting. It's still kind of adolescence, right? RIGHT!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Alias. Alias belongs to J.J. Abrams. Boo hoo hoo. I know. But I do own anything you do not recognize, so THERE HA HA! Muwah. I got the title from Sarah Dessen's _That Summer_. So its not mine either. And Michelynne McGuire is not mine either. She's from the Starlet...

**Rating: **T or PG-13. Just to be safe here.

Here is the very first chapter of _That Summer_! I demand feedback!

* * *

"Yes...first class...thank you so much...uh huh...you too...bye," the woman sighed and clicked the off button on the cordless phone. She plopped herself on the couch and examined her clipboard. Being the personal assistant to the fastest rising star in Hollywood was no cake. 

The woman removed her glasses picked at the muck that was forming at the corner of her eyes. She had been deprive of sleep for almost a week.

"Monique?" a younger voice asked from the next room over. "Was that the airline?"

Monique got up from her spot on the couch, and wandered into the room where the other voice was coming from.

"Yeah. They were just calling to confirm your flight for tomorrow morning," Monique answered, leaning on the door frame of Sydney's bedroom. Sydney was busy packing her suitcase full of everything she had brought with her the previous summer. The new television series she was filming had just wrapped up shooting for the season, and she was returning home to Los Angeles. "Your plane leaves for LA at 9:00."

"Thanks Monique. Really, thank you," Sydney smiled warmly. Her personal assistment was like the only good friend she had up there in Canada. Well, besides her fellow celebrity friend, Michelynne McGuire, who was acting with her in the new television series. But that was different. Michelynne had also been promoting a new movie she was in, and wouldn't be able to accompany Sydney during production. She and Michelynne were both so caught up in work, that only Sydney and Monique could spend so much time together. That was typical Hollywood.

"It's no problem," Monique smiled back. Sydney frowned when she zipped up her last suitcase. "What's wrong?"

Sydney collapsed on her bed and sighed.

"I haven't seen my family since last Thanksgiving, and I haven't talked to them in two months," Sydney said.

It was true. She was almost completely isolated from her family and friends. Being away that far of a distance was a major chance for Sydney. Just about a year before she located to Vancouver B.C., Sydney was a fresh face actress who was just-picked by a Hollywood producer at her school play. Sure it was the chance of a life time, to have a big break in the world of professional acting, but Sydney was more of a homebody. Caring more about others than herself.

"Well I'm sure they'll be delighted to see you Syd," Monique straightened up from her position on the door frame.

"No, they won't. They've never been proud that I have chosen this," Sydney gestured to the rest of the bedroom with high-end furniture and linens. "For what I want to do."

All her life, Sydney had been trying to find something that she was good at. Sure she had sports: track, soccer, and her kick-boxing. But sports wasn't the area in life she wanted to pursue in the long run. She wanted something deeper. Something that could involve her skills that others enjoyed. And when she was scouted at the school play in which she had the leading role, the fist of opportunity knocked on her door. Finally, she had found something that she excelled in, and other people thought so too. Her family was a little bit less understanding.

Irina, her mother, and Nadia, her sister, had been a bit more accepting of the fact that Sydney had chosen acting so early in her young life. Maybe because Irina was an actress herself, but quit the business to settle down. But her father, Jack. Well Jack, when he looked at his daughter, he only saw the ideal business woman. The ideal business woman she never pined to be.

Not even her own best friend, Francie Calfo, understood that this was what she wanted in life. Not even Will Tippin, her other best friend, had really understood that acting was something about herself that she was proud of. Though, you would be angry too if your best friend moved away for a year, just for their career.

And then there was Eric Weiss. The guy she met a few months before she came to Vancouver. The two of them became designated drinking buddies for all the parties they attended. Their friendship was almost strictly based on humor and fun. But when she left, Weiss was left to find someone else to get drunk with. That person would to have be Michael Vaughn, Eric's best friend. Michael Vaughn could probably care a hell of a lot less what Sydney did with her life. And she could care so much less about what the jackass wanted to do with his. And that was the way it had always been between Sydney Bristow and Michael Vaughn.

Sydney knew all too well that when she moved back home, an emotional battle would take place.

"They always expected me to be something more," Sydney continued. "I had good grades when I went to school, I was captain of the girl's soccer team, I did things for the community, and I spent a lot of quality time with my family and friends. And then I got the lead in the school play. The part that I had wanted the moment I let my eyes on the script." Sydney let out a small yawn, which she quickly covered with her hand. "Then a phone call from some producer guy and I'm here. And I missed out on my entire senior year of high school."

"How do you know you missed the whole school year?" Monique asked, skimming her clipboard.

"My class graduated Friday."

"Didn't you get your diploma yet? I'm sure the tutor would have sent it..."

"No Monique. Having the tutor isn't the same as spending my last year of high school with my friends."

"You'll see them all before college in the fall."

"It won't be the same. I missed out on one of the most important experiences of my adolescent life. For a television show."

Monique rubbed her neck nervously. She knew very well that Sydney was right, and felt dire.

The girl _had _missed out on a wonderful experience.

* * *

Sydney lay in bed that night. 

The press conference she attended just hours earlier, spoke of the up-coming production of her new television series, _The Laws of a Family_. _The Laws of a Family _held plot about the life of two parents who were both international spies. One working for the CIA and the other for the KGB. The catch? Both of the parents were on different sides of a world-wide, but hushed, drug war. To the naked eye, the two spies were the perfect parents, living in the perfect society with two perfect teenage daughters. Like something you would see in the Stepford Wives. A television show that one could go home and watch with the family. A show that a family as a whole could easily relate to.

The show focused more on the strain of a relationship between a parent and their child. How it was possible to come through the obstacles of life, whatever the conditions. Something that Sydney could participate in, be a part of. But that was the Hollywood part of Sydney. Not the Real-Life Sydney. The Real-Life Sydney would have to face her own reality in the next few hours. The reality of a family she was convinced could care less about her.

What if she went home, and no one wanted anything to do with her? Would the people she knew and loved be the same as they were before she left? Would they still care for Sydney? Would they still agree her with her current lifestyle? The career she wanted to pursue in life?

Sydney did not know. All she knew, was she wanted to be sleeping in her own bed in the comforts of her Beverly Hills home. She would do anything for a little rememberence from home. She'd even be happy to see the house maid, Genevieve. As much as she would hate to admit, Sydney would be delighted to even see Michael Vaughn. The nimrod _was _a part of her home life.

Anything for a sense of normalcy.

The things Sydney would do just to be considered normal again. Which was the reason for the hiatus from her job.

Hiatus. Might as well be called vacation, because that's what Sydney needed. A vacation.

A vacation to the hell of her life.

Home "Sweet" Home.

* * *

"Now boarding first class sections for flight three-sixty-two to Los Angeles." 

Sydney moaned from underneath her large hat and aviator sunglasses, the day's disguise. Standing up, she signaled for Monique to board the plane with her.

Handing the woman at the gate the tickets, she and Monique walked down the ramp to the plane. Sydney somehow managed to slide pass the paparazzi who were waiting for her at the gate. She didn't quite know how they got past security, but she knew better than to not think that they couldn't know her schedule. In Hollywood, someone was always watching. Luckily, she had privacy from the media once she passed through the gate. But that was just the media. There was bound to be people who could recognize her from one of her films.

She took off her large hat, and ran her finger through her brown hair, twisting at her bangs. Then placing her aviators on the top of her head. Wearing diguises in public was one of the confusing sides of Hollywood. _"But they will keep you safe sweetheart."_ Safe, but not happy or free. If disguises were needed for her privacy, then so be it. The thing about wearing disguises was, Sydney became more confident. Almost as if she could be a different person. Wearing the diguises was much like wearing costumes on a film set. She could be anyone, anytime.

But the thing about Sydney.

She just didn't know exactly who she really was.

Monique offered Sydney the aisle seat, which the young actress had no problem taking. She always liked to see what was going on. And she didn't feel trapped. Besides, she'd be able to get to the labratory more easily.

"Hi," a small voice said nervously to a nearly napping Sydney, a short twenty minutes after take off.

Sydney straightened up in her seat and opened up her eyes completely to find a girl around six years old staring at her with glorified amazement. Her soft blond hair lighting up her almost-clear, blue eyes. Easy to say, the young girl was star struck.

"Hey there," Sydney smiled, glancing at the pen and paper tightly secured in the girl's small hand. She wanted an autograph.

The little girl pushed her pen and paper toward Sydney with her jaw slightly ajar. Maybe because the hottest teen star in Hollywood had just said hello to her.

Sydney smiled, gladly accepting the pen and paper just handed to her. She loved signing autographs. Not for the publicity, but for the love. The love. The love of her adoring fans. That was the only thing that got her up in the morning. It wasn't about the money. No, not for Sydney. It was the love.

"What's your name sweetie?" she asked the little girl in a sugar-coated voice.

"J-j-Jessica," the little girl managed to whisper. Sydney just chuckled.

"How old are you Jessica?" Sydney asked, beginning to write on the paper little Jessica handed her just a minute earlier.

"Five and a half," Jessica replied proudly. "I really loved your last movie. I saw it two times in a row at the theater when it came out."

"Well it was a lot of fun making. I'm glad you enjoyed it," Sydney smiled.

"You're my idol."

Sydney laughed warmly handing Jessica the paper with her autograph on it.

"Thank you," little Jessica gulped with admiration.

"Anytime kiddo. Take care," Sydney called after Jessica as she returned to her seat. She smiled to herself. She sunk back into her seat to try and nap. But she was interuppted.

"Hey."

Sydney looked out of the corner of her eye to find a man in his mid-twenties leaning across the aisle from his seat, smiling.

"I'm Kent," the man continued.

"Can I help you?" she asked bluntly, closing her eyes again.

"Do you have the time?" Kent asked.

"Uh," Sydney slurred, looking at her watch. "9:35."

"No, the time to write down my number."

Sydney rolled her eyes.

"Actually, no. I don't. Sorry," Sydney stated flatly. It was hard for her to believe they actually let perves like this jackass to sit in first class.

"Aww. Come on. You signed a piece of paper for that little girl. What about me?"

"She was a fan."

"Then what am I?" Kent smirked.

"A jackass."

"Oh baby. That hurt."

"I'm sure you'll get over it."

A stewardess pass down the aisle before Kent started talking again. Sydney politely stopped her with a tap on the arm.

"Yes miss, can I hel-oh my. You're Sydney Bristow!" the stewardess gasped, quite surprised. Sydney pulled down on her arm so she could whisper into the woman's ear.

"Hey, can you do something for me?" Sydney asked.

"Why certainly Miss Bristow."

"Can you see to the removal of the man sitting across the aisle from me?" Sydney inquired, still whispering.

"Absolutely," the stewardess said before turning on her heal to talk to another stewardess at the front of the plane. But Sydney tugged on her arm before she could walk away.

"Oh, and you get something else for me too?" Sydney whispered.

"Yes."

"Do you think you could get me some ginger ale, with a little," Sydney gulped, "a little bit of alcohol?" Sydney wasn't one to drink alcohol on any kind of basis after she went into showbusiness. But when she was younger, she had taken a sip of her mother's wine and had been delighted with the taste ever since. Sydney was not an alcoholic anymore. These days, she just had some kind of alcoholic beverage on rare occasions. The rare occasions being stressful occasions.

"Uh, Miss Bristow, if my facts are correct, you're only eighteen, and I'm afraid I can't serve you an alcoholic beverage," the stewardess whispered back.

Sydney slyly slipped a fifty dollar bill into the stewardess' hand before saying, "I'm sure it will be fine. Just make sure that little girl a few rows back doesn't see a thing." She didn't want little Jessica getting the wrong impression of her favorite actress.

The stewardess nodded before walking back up the aisle.

Once the stewardess left, Kent leaned over the arm of his seat.

"How about that number now?" he pressed again. The guy obviously did not get the hint.

Another stewardess came, this time a male, and was accompanied by the first stewardess.

"Sir, could you come with me please?" the male stewardess asked.

"Uh, I don't understand. What's going on?" Kent questioned, quite confused.

"Just come with me," the male stewardess said, lifting Kent out of his seat, and pulling him to the _back _of the plane.

As Kent's complaints dissolved into the natural noises of the cabin, the first stewardess quickly came up to Sydney with her 'ginger ale'.

"Miss Sydney, here's your ginger ale," the stewardess said. Then slowly mouthing, "_with alcohol._"

Sydney quickly glanced to see if her assistant noticed what the stewardess had said, but all she saw was Monique, fast asleep.

"Thank you."

"Anytime Miss Bristow. Let me know if there is anything else you need."

"Sure thing."

After taking a sip of her beverage, Sydney slipped her headphones on, losing herself in the smooth tunes of The Ataris.

* * *

A buzzing sound woke Sydney from her gentle sleep. 

"Ladies and gentlemen, we have now arrived at LAX."

When the plane had come to a complete stop, Sydney began coming up with all the scenarios of what could happen when she returned home. a) Her friends and family would be more than delighted to see Sydney when she arrived home b) Her friends and family would not even bother to happily greet Sydney or c) Her friends and family wouldn't even give her a chance to explain her life before hounding her with accusations.

_Some how_, Sydney thought to herself, _option a seems out of the question_.

Sydney stepped off the plane, pulling her aviators over her eyes to keep up her diguise. But she didn't bother to fiddle with her hat. She figured the paparazzi wouldn't even recognize her since she hadn't been home in little over half of a year. Getting by those photo-prone junkies would be cake. Or so she thought.

With a on-the-phone-Monique in tow, Sydney made her way for the baggage claim.

"Sydney! Wait!" Monique hollered, slapping her Nokia flip phone shut. Sydney spun around and threw Monique an pointed look. She could have easily given away Sydney's diguise.

"Sorry," Monique pleaded rushing over to Sydney. "But Dixon already picked up your luggage and he's waiting outside in the limo." Dixon, Monique's brother and the Bristow family's personal limo driver. His first name wasMarcus, but his surname always stuck. So therefore, he was just Dixon. Cool and Collective Dixon.

"It's fine. Did you need a ride home?"

Monique looked at a man suspiciously clutching his camera on a bench, near a water fountain. Dismissing the man as a tourist, she finally answered Sydney, "No, I'll catch a cab home."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, don't worry about it. Do you mind if I walk you to your ride?"

"Sure."

As the assistant and rising star walked through the concorde, Monique kept glancing back at the man who was sitting by the water fountain. He wasn't sitting anymore, he was following them both. Sydney saw the look of concern on Monique's face and quickly glance behind them.

"Shit," she hissed. "Why can't they just give me a break?"

"It's Hollywood Sydn-"

"I want to hurl that jackass's camera at that security guard who's uniform makes him look like a cross-dresser."

Monique coughed.

"What? Does that make me a bad person?"

"No, it just makes you normal." Sydney smiled. _Normal_. That's how she wanted things to be again.

The two were finally at the sliding doors at the front of the airport where they both saw Dixon waiting outside the limo, back door wide open. Sydney quickly turned to hug Monique before she got to the limo, her thanks for accompanying her in Canada. Sydney's later appreciation would be to send Monique a fruit basket and a gift certificate to any day-spa of her choice. But for now, a hug was all she could do.

Sydney stepped closer to the opened door of the limo. Turning around to say one last goodbye to Monique, she saw the photographer. Along with four others.

"She's back!" one of the paparazzi shouted. 'She' being Sydney.

Before getting into the limo, Sydney turned and flashed the cameras a big toothy smile-and her middle finger. Once she was inside, Dixon quickly shut the door and ran around to get in the drivers seat.

"Wonder how much the bastard will get for that one," Sydney growled. Battling the paparazzi was not how she planned to spend her vacation.

Dixon just smiled as he pulled into the traffic.

"So how are you Dixon?"

"I'm actually doing quite fine Syd. It's good to see you again."

"Uh, yeah. Sorry about that back there. It's great to see you too." Dixon chuckled.

"It's good to have you back," he said.

"I'm just happy to be home. Anything to feel normal again."

"Syd, what just happened back there. Normal won't come as soon as you had hoped," he laughed light-heartedly. Dixon had been like a big brother to Sydney. Ever since she was very small. Ever since the Bristows had moved to the 90210 zipcode. He'd been there from the start. From the start of the Bristow legacy. And Sydney. She was the next generation.

"I know."

_I know.

* * *

_

"Alright, we're almost there," Dixon said, pulling the black limo into the estate development. Sydney smiled. The young actress had been watching her hometown pass by. Beautiful Los Angeles. Sydney was back home in her 90210 zipcode.

Sure it seemed like Sydney was born into some snobby rich family who had all this money. But all that money came from success. And success was key to Sydney and her family.

Show business was something that had been Sydney's family background. Her grandfather, a Derevko, was a famous movie director back in the thirties. His wife, was an actress. The director and the actress had three daughters. All of them became actresses, but retired from the business before they married and started a family. One of those daughters was Sydney's mother, Irina. But that was Irina's _Derevko_ lifestyle. She was now a _Bristow_. Irina had always been proud of Sydney's acting and drama career. But her passion had to take a backseat when she met Jack Bristow. Jack was the kind of man that cared about politics. Not entertainment. Bristow was up tight, but successful. And with his success, there came wealth. He wanted his daughter to be a lawyer when his wife gave her the courage to become the actress she knew she could be. Success and wealth. The two moral values of the Bristow-Derevko family.

And with that success and wealth, there came aspect of living comfortably. For example, the Bristow family estate.

The estate was more contemporary than it was traditional. The house itself was built around a swimming pool. It was truly a unique house and the family never spoke of searching for another one. Like it was forbidden.

"We're here," Dixon stated. He pulled the limo into wrap-around driveway in front of the Bristow household, and got out to get Sydney's luggage from the trunk. Sydney opened the door for herself and looked up at her house.

Home at last.

"You gonna be alright getting in?" Dixon asked Sydney, setting her last suitcase in front of the walkway.

"Yeah. Thanks Dixon."

"Anytime, I'll see you around," he smiled, opening the driver's door and taking his seat. With a quick nod of his head, he was driving down the driveway, leaving Sydney waving after him.

Sydney fumbled around in her tote bag for her house keys. After searching for a moment, her fingers brushed up against something with little teeth. She picked the keys she had found out of her bag and stuck them in the lock on the front door. At least she tried to stick them in the lock. The keys simply wouldn't fit. And it was hard to believe that she made the key herself and that she had used it numerous times before.

She knocked and pounded on the door, trying to get someone on the inside to open it. But no answer. There was a rustling in the bushes about ten yards away, but she ignored it and resumed her banging on the door. The rustling continued.

"Hey Princess." Sydney looking over towards the bushes to see her neighbor with his arms crossed over a garden hedge.

"What do you want Vaughn?" Sydney grumbled, starting to try other keys on the lock -since no one was opening the door.

"What? Can't I just be friendly and welcome my neighbor back home?" he asked, throwing his hands up in question.

"No."

"Hollywood not so glamorous anymore?"

"Michael, I don't see what you're picking at anymore. Just give up. It's getting old."

"Aw, Princess. Don't be so glum." Sydney glared at him. She hated that he called her 'Princess'. But she hated even more that he was her neighbor.

"Stop calling me that."

"Why?"

"It's annoying," Sydney said, still fiddling with her keys. _How many keys do I have to go through just to get into my damn house?_

"Princess."

"Vaughn."

"Princess."

"Sydney! You're back!" Genevieve said opening the front door, causing Sydney to drop her bag out of fright. _Finally_.

Vaughn chuckled from his side of the garden hedge and headed back to his own house.

"Bonjour Michael!" Genevieve waved after Vaughn noticing him walking back home.

"Bonjour Genevieve! Je dois aller maintenant," he called back.

"Au revoir dumbass!" Sydney yelled, guiding Genevieve back into the house. After slamming the door behind her, she hugged the older woman. "It's so great to be back home Genevieve."

"But it's so lovely to see you, you beautiful little girl," the maid said in a thick French accent, spinning Sydney around to get a view of the ever-changing body. Sydney giggled.

"Do you know where my parents are?"

"They took Nadia out to lunch for her birthday," Genevieve replied. _Shit. I can't believe I forgot my sister's own birthday._

"Oh. I thought they knew I was coming home today," Sydney sighed, a bit confused.

"They did know," Genevieve said, pulling a folded piece of paper out of her pocket and handing it to Sydney. "Your mother told me to give you this."

"Merci Genevieve." And with that the French maid spun on her heel to continue on with her cleaning.

Sydney opened up the piece of paper, beginning to read the words she saw in her mother's handwriting.

_Sydney Sweetheart,  
We went out to celebrate Nadia's birthday and high school graduation over brunch. Sorry we couldn't be home when you arrived. We've missed you so much. We'll be home around 3:00.  
Love, Mom._

Sydney smirked.

_Great. I haven't seen my family in eight months, and they're out celebrating - without me. Boy, its great to be home. Yes, home._

_Home Sweet Home.

* * *

_

**A/N:** How did you guys like this so far? Yay? Nay? Please review! I'll try to post visuals up on my livejournal, along with my review responses ASAP.


	2. The Love of a Father

**A/N:** Sorry it's been a while in between updates! I've been on vacation and so busy! I'm sorry! Okay, so here's the next chapter! Thanks for the reviews! The review responses are ALWAYS posted up at my livejournal (go to my homepage on my author profile thing) unless I don't update. I usually post my responses before I update something. Oh hey! I posted up there at my livejournal the blueprint for the Bristow Estate. Check that out too! So...enjoy this chapter! Chapter 2 of That Summer...

* * *

Sydney smirked. 

_Great. I haven't seen my family in eight months, and they're out celebrating - without me. Boy, its great to be home. Yes, home._

_Home Sweet Home._

Lying on her bed and staring up at the ceiling, she started to understand why her family wasn't home when she first arrived.

Nadia, her half sister, who was a year younger than she was, had graduated along with Sydney's class Friday. It was rare for high school students at Beverly Hills High to move up a year. But Nadia Santos was an exception, and Sydney now understood why her graduating this year was a big deal. And her birthday being so close to her graduation day, celebrating seem to be just right for this type of significance. Hence the absence of her family.

Or maybe Sydney's father had planned to be away from the house when his daughter came home. Sydney, doing what she was doing now these days, hadn't made Jack the proudest father in Hollywood. Most fathers would kill for their children to be successful. Sure, Jack wanted Sydney to be successful, but he wanted her to do it his way. And she hadn't. _Why can't he just be happy for me?_ Sydney thought. Her mother on the other hand, had always sided with Sydney. But when it came to Jack Bristow, Irina tended to stand down without objections.

Getting through to her father had always been a tough obstacle. It seemed that he was more proud of Nadia, and Nadia wasn't even his own daughter. Nadia had been conceived during an affair with Irina, and Jack's righthand man, Arvin Sloane. And when Irina was pregnant with her second daughter, Sloane had killed himself, leaving Jack to think that Nadia, like Sydney, was his own...

_Watching his two daughters splash around in the pool, Jack smiled. Sitting next to his beautiful wife, he was easily the happiest man alive. Sydney, who was six, and Nadia, who was almost five, had brought much joy to their father. From ballet to soccer games, Jack couldn't have asked for anything else from his two children. Irina had always been surprised of Jack's weakness when it came to their daughters. How could a man so strong, let his guard down around two kids?_

_"This is how I always thought our family would be," Jack beamed at Irina._

_She just nodded in reply, keeping her face hidden from her husband. _

_"They're just growing up so fast," Jack said. "Yesterday, Sydney was trying to teach Nadia how to kick a soccer ball, and so when Nadia attempted to give the ball a whack, she kicked her leg out from under her and landed on her rear."_

_The tears assaulting Irina's eyes had started to fall, and Jack had finally noticed that something had been bothering her. _

_"Irina, what's wrong?" She looked up at her husband, teary eyed. What she had to say next, admitting her biggest secret, she knew was going to break Jack's heart._

_"It's A-a-rvin...he just left...and Nadia," she shuttered, tears flooding her vision._

_"What is it Sweetheart?"_

_Irina sniffled a few more times before speaking again. "Jack, she's not yours."_

_"What?" Jack implored, not quite understanding his wife's statement. _

_"Nadia's father is Arvin, not you. I'm sorry Jack. I'm sorry," she sobbed before running to her bedroom._

_Jack sunk lower into his chair, his jaw slightly ajar. Nadia, not his daughter? But he was almost certain. Nadia had to be his daughter. There wasn't any way she could have been someone else's._

_"Daddy!" Nadia waved from the side of the pool. "Look what I can do!" she shouted before twirling and landing in the pool with a splash._

Nadia never knew that Jack was not her real father. And her mother and assumed father never intended on telling her. Since Irina had revealed her secret, Jack was a changed man. He had tried desperately to enhance his relationships with both Sydney and Nadia. Jack feared that his first little girl, Sydney, wasn't his either. But Irina reassured him that Sydney really was his daughter, and he had become overly protected of her. And when Sydney was introduced to acting business he felt betrayed. Just as he did that summer day by the pool.

Sydney used to be 'Daddy's little girl', but ever since she became the ice-breaking subject at most Hollywood events, it felt as if her relationship with her father was forced. She had regretted not having a better relationship with him.

"Er, excuse me. Miss Sydney?" a voice asked softly. "Miss Sydney."

"Uh? What?" Sydney jumped up from her bed. She had been asleep. "Oh, sorry. What is it Genevieve?"

"There's a Miss Calfo on the phone," she replied, pushing the phone towards Sydney.

"Francie!" Sydney half whispered, half shouted before she finally took the phone from the French woman. "Thank you," she mouthed, happily lifting the phone up to her ear. "Hello?"

"Sydney Bristow!" Francie Calfo yelled from the other end. "Why the hell didn't you call me when you got into LAX this morning?"

"Hey Fran," Sydney smiled.

"And all I get is a 'Hey Fran'? What did those Canadians do to you? I would have picked you up at the airport," Francie yelled again.

"Sorry. My mom sent Dixon to pick me up. I would've called, sorry," she replied, immediately feeling guilty for not talking to her best friend in months.

"It's okay Syd," Francie laughed light-heartedly, surprising Sydney with her sudden change of attitude. "This is what happens when I haven't talked to my best friend since forever!"

"I'm here all summer. I promise," Sydney said.

"Well you better be. I can't talk to the guys about girl stuff. Then there's Nadia, but she's _always _studying."

"'The guys'? Why didn't you just say Will and Eric? You make it sound like there's just more than the _two _of them," Sydney snapped, quickly regretting it.

"Whoa. Somebody's touchy today," Francie laughed nervously.

"Sorry, just feeling a bit paranoid today. Damn paparazzi...so who else besides Will and Eric?"

"Who said there was someone other than just Will and Eric?"

"Francie! _Who_?"

"Yeah, just don't be upset. I mean he's a really cool guy once you get to know him."

"Who?"

"Michael Vaughn."

"I _do _know him. Actually, I _did_. But whatever," Sydney tried to dismiss the subject. "Besides, I think I'm presenting at the Teen Choice awards this year. I get to bring a guest. And I think Ben Mckensie will be there, and I just know much you love him..."

"Ohmigod! He's so hot!" Francie shrieked. Sydney giggled.

"And I was wondering if you would like to be my guest..." Sydney continued, trying to contain her laughter.

"OH MY GOD!" Francie screamed.

"I'll take that as a yes..." Sydney said. "And Ben said that he's excited to meet you."

"Oh my God! Ben Mckensie wants to meet me?" Francie shouted into the phone.

"Yep."

Francie screamed, causing Sydney to jump a little bit.

"Okay, sorry. I'm good now," Francie tried to reassure Sydney. But Sydney was apprehensive talking to her apparently excited friend. "So hey, do you want to hang out in a little bit?"

"Uh..." Sydney looked at the clock, _almost noon_. "Sure, my parents and Nadia should be home in a few hours."

"Okay, great."

"Do you want me to pick you up?" Sydney asked.

"Yeah, if you could. Thanks."

"Well, I'll see you in a little bit," Sydney said, walking into her closet and slipping on a pair of silk flats.

"Bye Syd."

"Bye," she hung up the phone.

_He's in our group now?_ Sydney asked herself. _What happened to when it used to be just Fran, Nads, Will, Eric and me?_

Oh well. Who said she had to like it?

* * *

Backing out of the three-car garage in her charcoal colored Lexus RX hybrid, Sydney drove on down the street to Francie's house. Francie, only living around the block, she and Sydney used to have sleepovers and sneak out various times in their early high school years. Attending Beverly High's hottest parties and coming up with the most believable alibies for unknown absenses, were their fortes. 

Sydney walked up to the front door of the Calfo residence, and knocked on the door firmly. She was about to see her best friend for the first time in eight months, and she was, well, nervous.

The front door swung open revealing the sparkling foyer of the Calfo home, and Reita, Francie's mother.

"Why hello, Sydney dear," Mrs. Calfo smiled, half expecting to her daughter's best friend on her front porch. "I didn't know you'd be home in LA so soon."

"Yeah, I just wrapped up the filming of this one show and I didn't want to start another project this summer so I could be home to see my family and friends," Sydney replied politely.

"That's fantastic. Uh, Francine should be down in a sec." Sydney smiled when Reita referred to Fran as Francine, her real first name. She hadn't heard Mrs. Calfo call her best friend Francine since the second grade when she punched Will Tippin for stealing her cookies. They were chocolate chip... "Please, come in and wait." Sydney smiled and waited in the foyer for another minute until Francie finally came downstairs.

"Sydney!" she cried, running over to her best friend and enveloping her into a hug. Pulling away from the embrace, "You layered your hair! I knew there was something different about you..." Sydney couldn't help but grin.

"I missed you so much Fran," Sydney felt a tear threatening to sting her eye. She hadn't seen her best friend in eight months, and she was depressed at the thought of Francie changing so much while she was away. It was almost as if Francie Calfo was a new person. Sydney had missed out so much on her best friend's life too. "With you looking this good, I don't think that Will could _not _give you more that two looks."

"And he didn't. We went to Prom together. And we've been dating ever since," Francie said excitedly. Sydney felt another pang in her heart. Her two best friends had gotten together, finally, when she was gone. Francie had the biggest crush on Will before Sydney left, and was too shy to do anything about it. She knew how important this was to Francie, and of course, like everything else, she missed it.

There was an awkward silence. Both girls knew why. They were missing each other's lives.

"So, shall we go then?" Sydney offered, intentionally ruining the quite moment.

"Yeah," Francie agree. "See you later, Mom," she said to her mother, who was clipping the dead flowers of the plant in the Calfo's foyer.

"Bye girls!" Reita shouted after the two as they walked to Sydney's car.

Before they reached the car, Francie stopped and pulled her best friend into another hug. "I missed you, girl."

* * *

"And I'm guessing you didn't know about your sister and Eric, either," Francie laughed. Sydney shook her head and let out a little laugh. "They've been going on ever since you left us for the Canadians." 

The girls went window shopping on Rodeo Drive, and decided to settle down for lunch in the Pacific, their grade school favorite restaurant.

"Hey now. Those Canadians are nice people. I just love it up there. Good times," Sydney sighed, suddenly missing her 'second home'. Francie smiled. In all truth, she was jealous of the Canadians. _They _were the ones who conversed with her. _They _were the ones who went to parties with her. _They _were the ones who had the pleasure of being in her company. _They _had _her _best friend. And she hated them for it. "But of course now, I'm home for the rest of the summer before college."

Francie smiled. "So, at the Teen Choice Awards, any chance that I might see Jesse McCartney?"

"What? I thought you were set on meeting Ben Mckensie," Sydney said. "I don't think Benny would like this at all," she joked.

"I really do want to meet Ben, but I want to see Jesse too," Francie whined.

"You've already met Jesse, and its weird that you're on a first name basis with him. Frankly, I'm concerned," Sydney feigned apprehension, taking Francie's hands into hers, and patting them. Her best friend started to laugh. "I'm just kidding. I'm not going to keep you from meeting anybody. Hell, I'd have you meet all of Hollywood if there was time."

Francie smiled.

"Then again, Jesse ask me about you when he and I did that 'Thank you' commercial for that AIDs benefit party..."

"What!"

"Said he was thinking about setting up a lunch date or something," Sydney said casually, twirling around the straw in her iced tea. It took almost all of her energy trying to contain her laughter at the sight of Francie's face. "I mean you guys _did _spend the whole time together when I brought you to the AIDs charity event..."

"Hey now! Only because you spent the whole time with _Andrew Woods_," Francie jokingly spat back.

"Nuh huh Fran! I signed autographs for all the kids and talked to them all about HIV awareness!" Sydney defended herself.

"Well, I _meant _at the after party," Francie giggled.

"Oh," Sydney blushed.

"Uh huh, so don't be pointing fingers at me missy!"

Sydney just looked down at the table, still blushing.

"So what's new with him?"

"Wait-what? How did you kno-"

"Because I know _everything_," Francie sat back in her seat and grinned. "Now, how long?"

"Er, two months," Sydney said, hoping her answer would pacify Francie.

"Sydney," her best friend said sternly.

"Two and a half months."

Francie just stared her down.

"Okay, okay! Four months!"

"Well, you do have good taste. He is hot," Francie said, giving her friendly consent. "I mean he's even hotter on...on..." she tried to continue, but couldn't remember the name of the show that Andrew was a regular on.

"_New Generation_..."

"Yeah! That one. How did you guys meet again?" Francie inquired.

"I had a guest appearance on his show," Sydney replied. "My character was Brianna."

"No, you were Brittany. Or was it Bethany?" Francie started to question herself. Sydney laughed. "Oh yeah, you were Brianna. And that's where you got both me and Will an cast autographed poster!"

"Yep."

"Man, I still can't believe you two are dating Sydn-"

"_Who _in their right mind would date Princess?" a familiar voice said from behind their table. It was Michael.

"Your mom, Vaughn," Sydney muttered so only he could hear her. But she knew the real answer to his sarcastic question.

"Hey Fran," Vaughn said, wedging himself onto the booth next to Sydney. _Why did he call her Fran?_ Sydney asked herself. _I_ _call her Fran._ "Weiss and Will should be coming in a few minutes. They're fighting over this track jacket at the Adidas store." Francie just nodded and smiled to herself because of the obvious rivalry between Sydney and Michael.

"What are _you _doing here?" Sydney hissed at Michael, reluctantly scooting deeper into the booth.

"Francie invited me and the guys," Vaughn smirked at her reaction.

"Oh, _Francie _invited you," Sydney said, glaring at her best friend. "But honestly, of all people you are th-" Francie kicked Sydney from under the table, then threw her a don't-you-even-start-picking-on-him look.

"So, Michael, did Oliver talk to you about Saturday?" Francie asked, changing the topic. _So now he's hanging out with Fran's brother?_ Sydney thought. _It's like he's replacing me._

"Yeah. I told him I couldn't go. Maybe next time the Stones are back in town," Vaughn said. "I'm sure I could get us VIP passes again."

"Okay, cool," Francie smiled.

"And there he is again. Always getting the ladies," yet another familiar voice said from behind. This time it was Eric Weiss.

Sydney squealed and pushed past Vaughn from her seat. "Weiss!"

"Now Sydney, if Nadia saw this..." Weiss said jokingly after she almost tackled him trying to give him a hug.

"We going drinking tonight?" Sydney asked, pulling out of the hug and holding onto his forearms.

"Syd, I don't think that Hollywood teens are supposed to be drinking," it was Will.

"_Will_!" Sydney shrieked, running from Eric to her second oldest friend and engulfing him into a hug.

"At least she gives _you _guys hugs," Vaughn muttered. Sydney scowled at him and pushed him to the end of the booth, seating herself then motioning for Weiss to sit down next to her as Will gladly took his spot by his girlfriend.

"So, what's new with you Syd?" Will asked. "Those Canadians treating you right?"

Sydney laughed. "Yeah. I'm actually gonna be free the rest of the summer," she said excitedly. "I don't think I'll have any more projects until after I start at UCLA." Sydney and her friends all had their hearts set on going to UCLA. And all set on going together.

"Really? The rest of us got accepted at UCLA too," Will said.

"Even Vaughn," Weiss coughed.

"That's it? That's all that happened since we last saw you?" Will asked, assuming that there was more.

"Uh, no, not really," Sydney answered, scratching the back of her head. She didn't want to talk about what was happening between her and Andrew Woods in front of Vaughn.

This time, Francie coughed. "You didn't go out with anyone, or see anyone?" _Oh, I see what she's trying to do..._

"Seriously Syd?" Weiss said, sufficiently surprised. "Guess Mike and Sydney are the only two of the group who are single, and to thin-"

"Actually, Eric, Sydney _isn't _single," Francie interrupted him. Sydney mouthed a _'What the hell?'_ and stole a quick glance at Michael. He was staring off into the restaurant, pretending as if he didn't know what everyone else was talking about. Though he knew very well as to what was going on...

"Who is it then?" Will asked like a preppy school girl addicted to gossip.

"Andrewwoods," Sydney murmured in a hasty manner. _Quick and painless,_ she told herself.

"Who?"

"_Andrewwoods_," she murmured again.

"Pansy Goodes. Did you hear that? Princess is dating _Pansy Goodes_!"

"Andrew Woods," Francie finally said, noticing that Sydney was getting frustrated at how Will and Vaughn were teasing her.

"_Andrew Woods_?" Vaughn asked disbelievingly. "As in the _actor_, Andrew Woods?" Sydney nodded at him, then looked away. Weiss was studying Vaughn's reaction.

"Is he _good_?" Weiss inquired, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Eric," Michael said sternly, glaring at his best friend.

"Uh, I wouldn't know," Sydney stated quitely, recognizing the awkward moment. Following the awkward moment, was an awkward silence, which only promised some more awkward moments.

"Hey Syd. Aren't your parents and Nadia going to be home soon?" Francie cracked. Sydney looked at the clock on the wall, _2:37. Shit._

"Oh yeah," Sydney said, as Weiss moved from his seat, letting her out of the booth. "I'll you you guys later. Maybe we could hang out tomorrow night." She gave both Eric and Will hugs when they stood up from their seats. Vaughn just fumbled around with his hands. Will kissed Francie on the cheek and sat back down in the booth.

"Bye Syd," Will and Eric called after her.

"Bye," she called back.

"Bye Princess," Vaughn muttered under his breath thinking that the other two couldn't hear him, as Sydney and Francie left the Pacific.

"_Somebody's _jealous," Weiss coughed. Will rolled his eyes.

Vaughn just shook his head, but didn't say anything.

"It's okay man," Will reassured him.

"Yeah Mike," Weiss said. "You can't help what happened between you two."

_Yeah,_ Michael Vaughn thought. _But_ she _can and she_ does_.

* * *

_

"You can't help what happened between you two," Francie tried console Sydney, who was driving her best friend back home. After the two left the restaurant, they both agreed on going straight home. 'Too awkward to stick around,' Francie had said.

"I know, but. Ahh, I just wish it didn't happen," Sydney mumbled, gripping the steering wheel, causing her knuckles to turn white.

"Sorry Syd."

"Nah, don't worry about it. The only thing you should worry about is if I will survive my father's wrath when I get home," she smiled, while pulling into Francie's driveway. "I'll call you later," she said, as Francie unbuckled her seatbelt and opened the passenger door.

"Okay. Talk to you later," Francie said, closing the door behind her. And with that, Sydney backed out of the driveway she had just pulled into, and headed home.

* * *

"Listen man, I didn't want to say anything back there," Eric Weiss started. "But you still feeling something?" Weiss and Vaughn had left Will at the Pacific to pay the bill for everyone. 

"Are you high, Weiss?" Vaughn shot back. He was frustrated at how their encounter earlier with the girls went.

"Just wondering," Weiss said, throwing his hands up in his defense.

Silence.

"Yes," Vaughn finally answered.

"That's what I thought," Eric grinned, patting Michael on the back.

* * *

"Mom! Dad! Nads! I'm home," Sydney called through the house when she finally arrived home. It was 3:07. 

"In here, Honey!" she heard her mother shout back from somewhere in the house. She guessed they were in the kitchen. _Here goes nothing..._

Sydney walked past the swimming pool, and found her dad and sister sitting at the kitchen counter, with her mother standing on the other side by the sink.

"Sydney!" Nadia cried, bolting from her seat to hug her sister. "I've missed you so much!" Nadia said into Sydney's soft, golden brown hair. She wiggled out of her younger sister's arms when her mother approached.

"Mom," Sydney whispered as Irina pulled her into a motherly embrace. Her dad, stood aside, observing the interaction between his daughter and wife.

"Welcome home Sweetie," Irina whispered in reply, then kissed Sydney on the forehead. Irina took a step back so that Jack could greet their daughter. She was nervous to see if he had finally accepted his little girl's decisions.

Sydney gulped. "Hi Dad," she said calmly. _Well, now, that wasn't so bad._

Jack moved towards Sydney, and to everyone else's surprise, he pulled her into a tight hug.

"I missed you Dad," she said. A tear was pulling at her eye, but she dared to not let it fall. Had her father finally come to an understanding? She felt him grip her tighter in his embrace. _I guess he has..._

"I missed you too, Sydney." There were also tears in Jack's eyes, but unlike his daughter, he let them escape. Not caring with whether or not he appeared 'weak' to her, he decided that their new ability to be civil with each other was more important.

_Now _this _is the home I remember.

* * *

_

**A/N:** How did everyone like that chapter? Not a lot happened I guess, but you found out a few things about Sydney! Please review! Remember! My review responses are at my livejournal. Take the homepage link on my author's profile to get there. The little purple Go button is calling your name. How could you resist? I mean honestly! It's a purple button!


	3. Reunions

**A/N:** Ahhhhh! Since school started weeks ago, I haven't been able to update anything, so bear with me here. It sucks. Updates could be slower, unfortunately. Here's the next chapter though. And REMEMBER! Review responses are at my livejournal. Get there through the homepage link on my author profile. Enjoy.

* * *

"I missed you Dad," she said. A tear was pulling at her eye, but she dared to not let it fall. Had her father finally come to an understanding? She felt him grip her tighter in his embrace. _I guess he has..._

"I missed you too, Sydney." There were also tears in Jack's eyes, but unlike his daughter, he let them escape. Not caring with whether or not he appeared 'weak' to her, he decided that their new ability to be civil with each other was more important.

_Now _this _is the home I remember.

* * *

_

She woke to sound of the finches outside her window. The sunlight threatening to rip through the curtains and shine in her room.

Stretching her arms above her head, she finally forced herself to get out of bed.

_Okay, I'm definitely not a morning person..._

Sydney brushed her teeth, put on her robe, slide her feet into her slippers and went downstairs for breakfast. She was greeted by the aroma of eggs on the stove and laughter from her mother and sister.

"Where's Dad?" Sydney asked, pouring herself a cup of coffee.

"Oh Sweetie you just missed him," her mother frowned apologetically. "He should be home from work around five." Her father worked for a company that sold airplane parts.

"Oh," Sydney sighed, then smiled as she turned to her sister. "So Nads, how are things with Eric?"

Nadia blushed.

"_That _serious then, eh?" Sydney said, then gave her sister a pat on the back. "And to think nobody told me..."

"Well its not like you told me about Andrew Woods either," Nadia snapped. "I had to find out on _Entertainment Tonight_! And when was that, about a month ago? But from what I understand, you've been going out for about four months."

Sydney was silent. She could have at least called her family every week for an update on her life. "You started dating Weiss ever since I was gone, and I saw you last Thanksgiving! I was gone a year Nadia. And you go a year without telling me what the hell was going on with you. So excuse me if I seem a little reserved."

Her sister sat next to her in astonishment.

Irina turned around and observed her two daughters.

"Who wants bacon?"

* * *

When she was finished with breakfast, Sydney walked back upstairs to her room and listened to the few messages she had gotten since the day before. 

"Sydney? Sydney! Hellooooo? Are you there?" the recorded voice said, practically yelling into the phone. "Remember me? Your agent, your manager, your guide? It's me, Michelle! Where have you been? Don't you check your voicemail anymore? I thought I told you to call me once you arrived at LAX. Or did I?" Sydney laughed at her agent's forgetfulness. "Anyways, that's obviously over with and we can't do anything about it now. So, once you get this, CALL me on my cell phone because we have an important meeting this afternoon. It's about your guest appearance on Oprah." She blushed. "And I just know how much you love that woman. You're lucky she just adores you...so call me Miss Yes-Yes-Leave-me-messages-to-listen-to-six-years-later! Bye Syd."

The next message was from Eric, 'apologizing' for Vaughn's behavior the day before. "He's really changed. I hope you know why he does those things Syd," he had said. _Does what things?_ she asked herself. _You can't honestly get me to believe that he still cares. Besides I already moved on..._ The third message, ironically, was from Andrew.

"Hey babe, just wanted to see how your flight was. Hopefully not too boring. So call me back when you get a chance. I was gonna make reservations for dinner tonight, and wanted to see if you were up for it. Talk to you later. Love you. Bye."

Sydney smiled and looked out her window at the city and the ocean just beyond it. The sparkling water and the shine of the buildings gave her the reassurance that she was going to make it through the summer. And it was all the reassurance she needed. After all, she had come to common ground with her father for the time being though there were things they needed to talk about. And she had a terrific and supportive boyfriend. She finally had her friends back. But the only thing missing, was her sister. The one she could talk to about anything.

"He sounds like a good enough guy," Nadia said from Sydney's doorway. Her sister threw her a quizzical look. "I could hear his message when I came up here." Sydney nodded and sat on her couch by the window and gestured for Nadia to sit down in the chair across from her.

"You know, he's really changed Sydney," her sister began. "I get that it was really hard for you after it happened, but since you left Syd, he has seriously changed."

"That's hard to believe," Sydney snorted.

"It's true. And when we found out that you were going with Andrew Wood, he went crazy."

Sydney was puzzled. "Then how come he was so surprised that I was going out with him yesterday when Fran told him?"

"He's been in denial, and now he actually knows the truth. He thought that it was just a rumor," Nadia admitted. "When we saw the segment about you and Andrew on _Entertainment Tonight_ he refused to take it in."

"I just don't get him," Sydney just shook her head in disbelief as she got up to search for a pair of jeans. "He cheated on me and then he gets jealous when I find someone who is actually treating me fair."

"He didn't exactly cheat on you."

"What do you call making out with Lauren Reed after junior year Spring Fling? And he was my date!"

"Yeah, that was harsh. And he did start going out with all these other girls afterwards," Nadia finally saw her sister's point. "But since we found out about Andrew Wood, he'd been with other girls and it was clear that he didn't care about them like he did you."

Sydney found a pair of destroyed jeans and slipped over her arms an old soccer tee shirt from seventh grade.

"Well then, I just don't know what the hell is problem is."

"I think you do."

She looked up at Nadia. "Then why?"

"He still cares."

* * *

"Hey stranger!" 

Sydney smiled as she walked into her manager's office and took the nearest chair to the desk stacked with portfolios.

"How was your flight?" Michelle asked.

"It was alright. Kinda boring. Nothing special," the teenager shrugged. She was sure to leave out the part of the perve who hit on her so she had him removed.

Michelle nodded. "Are you sure? It was a commercial flight and you've had bad experiences before..."

"It was fine," she lied again. "Don't worry about it," she threw in a smile. She knew that Michelle wanted to make sure that everything was fine with her biggest client. In a way, Michelle was kind of like her big sister. Always looking out for her and picking her out of tabloid messes. But also being Sydney's agent, she had to crack down on some of the things Sydney did in public.

"Good. I just got a message from Lionhead Productions informing me that _The Laws of a Family_ is set to air its pilot episode September seventh," Michelle said. "So I thought I'd let you know."

"That's it?" Sydney asked.

"Oh no, certainly not," Michelle laughed. "We have press conferences, you have an interview with Oprah on Friday, and you've been nominated for Hottest Rising Star for the Teen Choice Awards." Sydney smiled at her the note of her nomination. She would have normally jumped up and down on Michelle's desk, but she knew that there was a lot that needed to be done in preperation for the press conferences. And she was still excited for the interview with Oprah. "So, what do you say? Anything before we run through some press scenarios?"

"I'm really excited for Oprah," Sydney admitted.

"Atta girl."

* * *

It was already 3:30 and Sydney still hadn't called Andrew. She was lounging in her room before she finally got up to go and get the phone. Before actually dialing his number she spotted something glassy that was catching the glare of the sun in her closet. Walking towards the shiney object, she realized it was a picture frame. It was the one of her and Vaughn at her family's cabin up in Lake Chelan. She guessed it was taken during Spring Break of their junior year. 

She set the frame down on her nightstand and walked over to her still-unpacked suitcase. Rummaging around through the clothes, she came across a few developed picture envelopes. After looking through for the one that she wanted, she took the frame from her nightstand and replaced the photo of her and Michael at the lake with one of her and Andrew skiing in Canada.

_Now what do I do with this one?_ she asked herself of the picture of her and Vaughn. Unable to decide for the moment exactly what to do with it, she slipped it in the back of one of the envelopes and threw it back in her suitcase. Then she finally picked up the phone to call Andrew.

After a few rings, he picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hey," Sydney smiled.

"Hey you," he said from the other end. She could tell in his voice he was smiling. "How was your flight?"

"It was long and really boring."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I was hoping that it wouldn't be that bad. Did you get my message?"

"Yeah. Sorry I didn't call last night, I was burnt out. And I had to wait for my parents."

"How did that go with your father?" Andrew asked. Sydney had naturally told him everything about her life at home as he had her.

"Surprisingly, we have finally reached an understanding."

"That's great Syd," Andrew said and he really meant it.

"Yeah."

"So do you want to have dinner later?"

"Sounds fun. What time?"

"Around seven maybe. Where did you want to go?"

"I don't care. I picked last time, its your turn. I was thinking maybe that new Italian restaurant down on Rodeo Drive..."

Andrew laughed. "Is that where you wanted to go?" Sydney coughed. "Ah, I guess Italian food sounds good then, eh?"

Sydney giggled as she pressed the phone up against her shoulder to her ear.

"What?"

"I think the Canadians are really starting to rub off on you."

"How so?"

"You said 'eh'."

"But you say it all the time. I'd say you're the Canadian."

"Actually, I am," Sydney said. _Along with my other ethnicities..._

"Ha, so _now _she admits it," Andrew laughed.

Sydney laughed as well. "So seven sounds good? You'll pick me up like a gentleman should, I assume," she said.

"Nah, I'll meet you there," he said airly.

"What?" she asked, taken back.

"Of course I'm picking you up. Still gotta meet your parents," he laughed again.

"How exciting," she replied flatly. Sydney was never excited about any guy she brought home meeting her parents. Not that it was horrible or anything. It was worse. Her mother would be gracious to the guy while Jack would hound him with personal questions. "Where do you plan on taking my daughter tonight? The movies? And where after? For ice cream? How do you know the ice cream vendor won't pull a knife out on my daughter? Do you own a gun? No? Pepper spray? That's not good enough. What the hell is wrong with adolescent boys these days?" Sydney remembered her father scaring her first boyfriend, Daniel Hecht. Let's just say that that was the last time that Sydney dated for three months.

"I'm sure they're not that bad. Your mom sounds like a wonderful person."

"Unfortunately hun, that's the only part you could look forward to." She heard a nervous laugh from the other end. "So I'll see you later then?"

"Yeah. Bye. I love you."

"Love you too."

* * *

The doorbell rang at 6:30. 

_Andrew wasn't supposed to be here until seven_, Sydney thought. Shrugging, she took another look at herself in the mirror before heading downstairs. She was wearing a pair of fitting navy blue trousers and a stain top. _I'll grab my peacoat on the way out._

The doorbell rang again when she was walking through the kitchen to the foyer.

"I'm coming!" she shouted.

When she opened the door, she was surprised to see someone who wasn't Andrew.

It was Michael Vaughn.

"Hey Princess," he smiled.

"Hi," she greeted him awkwardly. "What are you doing here?" she asked after he invited himself in.

"Irina asked me to stop by," Vaughn smirked. Michael walked into the family room with a bewildered Sydney in tow. He plopped on the couch and flipped on the television. "She needed help with something," he added nonchalantly while channel surfing. _How dare he make himself comfortable in my house!_

What was her mother thinking? She knew that things were awkward enough between her daughter and Michael. Why would she invite him over to the house to 'help with something'? That's what Sydney was there for. To help her mother. And instead she invites over the neighbor boy.

"Vaughn, this is _my _house."

"I know," he grinned from his spot on the couch. Sydney groaned and jumped on the couch next to him.

"She needed help with what?" she asked lazily. He finally stopped on a channel. And she knew the only reason he picked _Entertainment Tonight_ to piss her off.

"Something about a surprise birthday party for Nadia," he mumbled clearly pretending to be enthralled in Mary Hart's interview with Matt Damon.

"What? She'd tell _you_, over _me_?" Sydney snapped. "And _I'm _her daughter."

"That's what I said."

Sydney just glared at him until the television interupted them.

"Sydney Bristow a diva?" Mary Hart asked TV Land. Sydney's head instantly glued to the screen to the mention of her name. "As many of her fans know, she finally arrived home last night after a year's project in Vancouver BC."

"Of course they knew, they always know," Sydney muttered.

"Shhhhh," Vaughn hushed her as Mary Hart continued.

"But is the young actress really a diva? This morning, Bruce Contesse-"

"Uncle Bruce? That's my uncle!" Vaughn said with more interest. _Wait. The guy who was hitting on me is Michael's _uncle

"Who was on the same flight with Sydney, told ET that Miss Bristow allegedly had him removed from first class to coach," said Mary Hart.

"What?" Sydney exclaimed. "Oh, _that _guy," she said to herself, scratching the back of her head.

"Hopefully this mishap won't affect her reunion with boyfriend of three months, Andrew Woods-"

"Four months," Sydney whispered in disbelief.

"Next time Sydney, get a private jet," the woman on the television finished.

"That's what I said!" Sydney shouted, grabbing the remote and turning off the TV.

Vaughn turned to Sydney. "So what did my uncle do to be so harshly removed from your presence?"

_He hit on me..._

She hesitated. "Ah, actually, I think I forgot," Sydney finally said. She decided that telling her ex-boyfriend that his uncle hit on her wasn't the best way to start a conversation.

"Uh huh," Michael nodded sarcastically. "So how are things with Woody?" _He means Andrew. Woody? I won't even ask..._

"Well, actually he's doin-" Sydney stopped. "Nah, you don't want to hear it."

The doorbell rang.

"Ah, that's for me," Sydney said, getting up from her seat on the couch. _What took Andrew so long?_

"Nope, it's for me," Michael debated getting up with her. "I ordered pizza."

"What? You ordered pizza to be delivered to my house?" Sydney asked as the two walked to the front door.

Michael Vaughn nodded as he opened the door.

It was Andrew Woods.

"Okay, that's _definitely _not delivery," Michael coughed obviously.

"Oh, hey, I'm Andrew," Andrew introduced himself clearly surprised, sticking his hand out for Vaughn to shake.

"I'm Michael Vaughn," he accepted Andrew's hand. "I'm Sydney's ex-"

"My cousin," Sydney said, pushing her way in front of Vaughn so she could stop him from saying anything that she would regret letting her boyfriend know. Vaughn cocked a brow at Sydney. She was about to have a heartattack.

"Oh, nice you meet to Michael."

"Call me Mike," Vaughn added for good measure.

"Syd, I thought you said your cousins lived in West Virginia," Andrew asked confused.

"Oh I do," Vaughn said before Sydney could screw up their cover. "I just moved here not a month ago for college in the fall. I'm staying next door," he lied.

_Thank you, thank you, thank you, _Sydney silently thanked Vaughn.

"That's cool. My grandparents used to live in Charleston," Andrew said, trying to make conversation.

"Really? That's where I was bor-"

"Andrew, I think that we'll be late if we don't leave now. Sorry honey," Sydney cut Vaughn off before he got deeper into the lie. She hated lying to Andrew as it was.

"It was nice to meet you Michael. I have yet to meet Sydney's parents, but if they're anything like her cousin, I'm sure I'll be just fine."

"Oh you can meet them later," Vaughn smiled. "Come by later after dinner maybe."

"That'd be awesome man, thanks," Andrew said appreciatively as his girlfriend started pushing him.

"Bye Michael," called over her shoulder shoving Andrew out the door before her.

"You kids have fun," he called after them sarcastically.

What the hell was she thinking?

* * *

**A/N: **How did you guys like that chapter? Good? Bad? REVIEWS PLEASE! I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while. School is really busy. Hopefully I'll have some time to write some more this weekend because of Thanksgiving. Go ahead, click the purple 'Go' button. You know you want to...HOW COULD YOU NOT! (Review responses are on my lj. They're not all up there. I haven't been around to it. But most of them are up there. I'll try to get the rest up by Wednesday!) 


End file.
